


A hero's broken heart

by DYP



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Behaviour change, Broken Heart, Depression, F/M, Radnid, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP
Summary: What happens when you screwed up a date with the girl you love, and some years later, you try misserably to get her back? Rad thought she would still had feelings for him... but real life it's tough sometimesAU where actually Rad fell in love with Enid after two dates
Relationships: Enid & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story it's located in Red Action 3: Grudgement Day; in the moment where Rad is "kidnapped" by Enid and KO to finally explain why he was acting like a dumbass in the Bodega
> 
> Hope you enjoy this small fic! (second part coming soon)

“Come on Rad. What do you really have against Red Action?”

Fear and panic surrounded the mind of the young alien. And to be honest, those adjectives were very short compared to the ones he had at that moment

There was Rad, totally tied up, locked in the back of his van, face to face with his best friend. He didn't know what to do by that time. He had gotten into a big problem when he challenged Red into a fight, but he didn't think he was going to have problems with Enid, too.

“I’ve…I’ve already told you” 

He knew that the reasons he invented to challenge Red were not the best to justify his inner anger; but it was better to say that in the Bodega, than to tell Enid that he still felt some love for her 

“You can’t lie to me anymore Rad”

The fact that Red had manage to get along with Enid really fast, had caused him to lose his mind. He couldn’t believe that Red Action, a friend who had known Enid for a short time, had been able to easily gain her attention. I mean, he'd been her friend for a longer time than she did, and he even knew her better. How did Enid ended up so close to a very random person?

As time went on, he felt he was distancing himself from her. Of course, they worked almost every day at the Bodega, but due to the fact that she remained at the counter, while he worked in the warehouse, it made them not talk continuously.

And in her spare times, she almost always left with Red Action. He felt discomfort every time Enid uploaded pictures with Red in her tank, and even, he was uncomfortable with all the talks that he saw between Red and her at the counter....

He didn’ t know, but he started to feel jealous

“Come on. Just say it. SAY IT”

The last thing he wanted was to fall in love again. The worst thing about that was that he had fallen in love with the girl who had ever felt feelings for him, and ended up screwing it. That first date had been a disaster, he knew it himself. He thought that after the second date everything was going to be fixed and life was going to be normal. But now, he was feeling what she once felt a few years ago

Rad didn't understand that. How could he still have feelings for Enid? He found it strange to find that his love for her had returned. Maybe it was her company on every mission they did without a KO? Or was because that special delivery made him seen that she was the one? Although KO and Mr. Gar were always bothering him about their platonic relationship; he could sense that deep inside them, they saw them as a future couple.

“Emm… Well… Because”

“TELL ME”

The young man was scared. That narcissistic and conceited personality had been replaced at that moment by one of cowardice. He had ever dreamed and imagined Enid tying him up as she acted like a crazy lover and saying beautiful, loving things to him. However, he was now tied up by a serious Enid, who was searching answers for the crazy things that he had said and done at the Bodega

He still had the idea to make her a declaration for his love. A more decent one, one where he will show his less selfish side of him, and show her that despite the jokes he made, he wanted a future with her. He thought on telling her his love in his free time, be under the moon, ending up kissing Enid and being a happy guy with her at his side. But when he learned that each time she was getting close to Red, his fantasies were beginning to dilute as paper in water. He was afraid of losing her, and he wanted to do everything he could to try to separate them or be closer to Enid.

But apparently, his luck was over

“Tell her, Rad”

“I… I… because… I...I”

By that time, he didn't have any other choice. It was now or never. He had to tell her what his heart had kept for a long time.

“I LOVE YOU ENID, ALRIGHT, I LOVE YOU”

For a moment, it seemed that time had stopped. Nobody said anything. All were surprised by those brief words, even Rad himself

Probably, Enid hoped that what he said was one of his jokes he always made. But she saw how he was sweating a lot, his cheeks were red as a tomato and it looked like his nerves were killing him. What he had told her was no longer a joke.

"Emm, guys.... I think Red Action is asking why we are taking a lot of time.... I'll be right back," said KO before getting out of the van. He knew that they needed privacy, and he had nothing to do in that case

They were finally alone. Face to face. They didn't know what to answer. They didn't even dare say a word to begin with.

By that time, Rad was very scared. He knew those words were like a double-edged weapon. Either it could help him to have the girl of his dreams, or it would totally break his heart. That fear of how she would respond was consuming him

A few moments later, Enid finally decided to start tying up the loose ends

"Wow, how ironic, huh? A few years ago I was the one who fell madly in love with you.... Hehe, now it looks like you're in my shoes."

"Aren't you upset by what I said?" Rad asked with surprise

He found her reaction rare. He thought she was going to get mad at him, or maybe that she was going to punch him or insult him for having declared himself. However, she had taken it calmly.

"Are you kidding me? Tell me Rad, what did you do wrong to make me upset? Well, except by the fact that you acted like a clown in the Bodega"

Rad blushed more. She was right; he had acted like a clown, looking for excuses to keep her away from Red. At that moment, he thought that a talking with her in the Bodega would have been a better solution. But the action was already done

"Damn it. I'm a fool, a total fool"

"Rad, don't tell yourself that. You know that as someone close to you, I don't like to see you sad. Among all the jokes we make to ourselves, I'd never want to see you depressed"

He was happy to hear her words. Enid wasn't mad as he thought. She was even worrying about his mental health and ego. In truth, she always did that, and sometimes she got too upset

"Just for asking Rad, when did you start falling in love with me? I mean, after that first and second date, I thought you'd already outdone me."

Rad started to answer her

"I don't know. I think it was as we started working as a squad of heroes. I felt that connection again" He paused and continued, "Do you remember that kick you gave me on that first date? I never told you that at that moment, your strength made me fall in love with you. But as time passed, I realized that love was not going to happen again… Well, that's what I thought until these last few months."

Actually, working as an official hero squad had gotten them too close. Although KO accompanied them, they both worked as if they were a duo, and KO ended up eliminating the villains and Boxman’s robots.

It was the duo force they had, that made Rad's feelings to return. Those memories he had of her of that first date, had returned to his head

"You want to know something, Rad? I never thought you could have that romantic side. I saw you as someone self-centered, foolish and a person out of reality. But now that I'm hearing what you're saying to me…" She paused and continued "... I see that I was wrong. You are someone who really appreciates the love of someone. I just didn't see it."

For a moment, he thought she had fallen in love with him, too. Maybe she was afraid to say it. He was hoping they could both be a couple. Finally, he'd be with the girl he loved so much

“But Rad…”

However, his dreams were not the same as hers

“I’m sorry; I can’t be your girlfriend…”


	2. Chapter 2

And as night fell, so did his mood.

The road was getting dark quickly, and the atmosphere was colder than usual. While the young alien was driving, he still felt sorrow and frustration within him.

Hours had passed since he had even revealed his feelings to Enid, feelings he did not suspect he had still kept since that first date. He thought he still had a chance with her. He thought that despite the time, she still felt something for him. He liked joking with her a lot, but he had the feeling that she still loved him.

His romantic illusions had abandoned him. His pink world and utopia crumbled with the harsh reality. He wanted to forget all that embarrassing moment, or at least think it was all a nightmare. He grabbed the helm tightly, perhaps with the strength with which he would have wanted to hug her. In his mind, he only thought of that brief scene they had in the back of his van.

He was so distracted in his memories that he almost collided with another car. He managed to dodge it in time, and hopefully the vehicle did not end up derailed.

“Well, it could have been worst huh?” he said to himself

He kept driving, and as he advanced to his house, he kept thinking about everything that had happened. The fight he had with Red, being tied up by his two friends, and having no choice but to say his hidden love.

What marked him; however, were those brief words of rejection.

“…I’m sorry; I can’t be your girlfriend”

That was the biggest damage he could have taken. It wasn't even in a fight. Nor was it from his enemies. For him, Boxman's robots weren't strong enough to hurt him that way. Not even Shannon, the robot he once fell in love briefly.

However, he couldn't blame Enid. It had been almost 10 years since their first date, and it was quite a disaster. That day, in just a few hours, he had destroyed and ruined the love perspective she had regarding him. He had broken her heart.

Now the roles have changed. He was now the one with a broken heart.

He still remembered his last conversation with KO before he went to his house.

"Rad, What did Enid tell you?" said KO

He sighed and said 

“Nothing important buddy… Don’t you worry about me… I just need some time” 

Then, he walked away with a low head in the middle of the evening, got into his van, and left KO, worried.

He had finally arrived home. He came in and he didn't say hello to his parents. He walked by their side, but he didn't say any words. He just went to his room. Maybe he needed some time alone. Or just a break. However, he didn't even know what he need. He had never had a sadness of that magnitude. He had suffered so many defeats in sports, so many humiliations at work. But that was nothing compared to what had happened to him hours before.

He had lost his Enid.

"So for this reason, I come to see Rad, don't you mind me giving him a look, do you?”

KO had arrived at Rad's house, and was talking to his parents. They looked at him in confusion. They knew their son was sad, and when he was in that mood, he wouldn't let anyone in. They didn't think KO would do a big help.

By that moment, the darkness had already covered the whole environment. KO had escaped from home while his mother slept, in order to see how Rad had been. After seeing him coming out of his van with an expression of disappointment, he knew that his conversation with Enid had not ended well for him. He wanted to see if he could lift her spirits.

"Come on Mr and Mrs X, I think I know what's wrong with my friend. I want to come in and help him" he said with sadness on his face.

The last thing Rad's parent wanted was to see KO crying. He was a very pure person to bring out a tear.

"Ok, KO, but we can't take you back home. I hope you can seriously see what happens to our dear Rad" said Mrs. Theodosia.

With happiness on his face, he answered.

"No problem, Mrs. X"

He entered the house. As he progressed, he kept thinking about how his friend was doing. He had never seen him with enormous sadness. He was one of those people who had a high ego, someone strong, and a model that KO wanted to follow. He had a lot of appreciation for Rad. But this time, it seemed that one of these problems had overwhelmed him.

Maybe he was a boy, but his desire to help people was more than his age.

He continued until he got to Rad's door. He tried to turn the knob. "Closed" he said to himself. He decided to take a clip out of his pocket and inserted it into the knob. He tried again.

"Bingo!" he said after he managed to open it.

There was no light inside the room, so he had to use a flashlight he had brought with him. It was a mess. His clothes were piled up like a mountain, his boxing bag was on the floor, and there was a radio that was next to a lump in the bed.

That lump was Rad. Covered between his sheets and among his tears. As KO approached, he heard him whispering a song.

“I wanna get out of here… And go someplace better… I wanna get out of here… And never come back”

“Rad?”

The alien was frightened to hear him. He didn't realize someone had opened the door. However, he was more surprised to see his friend in front of him. Annoyed, he yelled at him.

“KO?! What are you doing here?! Don’t you know what it means that I need time?!”

KO stepped back. He had never seen his friend with that behavior before. He was acting hostile. KO started to be afraid, but he decided to take courage, and he started talking.

"Rad... I came here because I was worried about you. I don't know what happened inside your van with Enid, but I can sense it's a sad thing. I know that bothers you, and I thought a little company will help you."

"I don't think it's your company I need now, it's someone else's"

The boy sensed that other person was Enid. But she was with Red at that moment. He knew he would not get the same level of attention as with her, but he decided to continue his talk.

"But, you know Enid is now walking around with Red Action. Even if I call her, she probably wouldn't want to come because..."

Rad used his levitation beam against KO, and after approaching him, he told him:

“I know that, don’t repeat it to me you piece of shit! Why are you even interest on coming here?! You see me in the bodega every day! Haven’t you thought about that?!”

Quickly, he threw him into the corner of his room with all his strength. He was furious. He knew KO was a child, but that kid also had to be someone who had to know the limits of people.

For a moment, he decided to go back to his bed. Rad wanted to leave KO there to recover on his own. All he wanted was to be alone. Not hearing anyone's voice, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Why was I a fool on that first date? Why? Is your ego bigger than your heart, Rad?" said to himself.

He kept blaming himself for what happened that day. Perhaps the future would have been different if he had not fallen into the influence of his two “friends”. On the one hand, he wanted to punch them. They had made him lost the girl of his dreams, all for trying to look cool in front of her. Instead, he ended up being a big fool. But on the other hand, there would be no difference. Damage was already done.

He stayed with that mood for half an hour and he started to freak out that KO hadn't gotten up. He didn't know how strong the impact had been. He was still upset with him, but that gave him no justification for hurting him to such an extent as to leave him badly damaged.

“KO? Buddy, are you ok?” he said in a soft voice.

He approached him, and saw how he had a cut on his arm. He wasn't breathing either. He started freaking out. He hadn't thought his attack would have been so critical to let him unconscious and physically damaged. He looked through his backpack for a bottle of water, and some alcohol to disinfect the wound. He didn't know so much about medicine, but he was hoping that KO would get up.

"Come on KO, don't die now"

His pulse was low ... "Not now KO, please" He tried to hit his chest to try to get him to breathe, his friend was on the verge of death because of him, and he wasn't going to forgive himself for the fact that he was going to lose his two best friends on the same day.

However, luck was on his side. He continued to do that insistently for 5 minutes, until at last, the little hero coughed. Rad couldn't hold it anymore, and he came over to hug him.

"Ouch, my arm hurts Rad"

Rad responded by quickly walking away from him "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry"

He hid his tears in his arms and stood at the window. He had almost murdered his best friend. And worst of all, KO never wanted to hurt him. It was Rad himself who had started the attacks.

The night was very dark. The full moon was the only one lighting up Rad's messy room. They were both distanced. None of them dared to start the conversation. It was like they were both with tape on their mouth.

"See this rose?" he started to talk with tears in his eyes "Enid gave it to me after that second date… And now I don't have anything of her anymore."

"You still miss her, don't you? Even if it's only been a few hours" asked KO.

Rad nodded. Only there, KO understood why his friend wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry Rad... I didn't know that this really affected you gravely... I shouldn't have come..."

"No squirt, don't worry. I know your intention wasn't to bother me or anything like that. You just wanted to help me. Although you don't know how" said Rad.

There was a silence in the environment. They both didn't know what to say. Rad was looking at the moon, while KO saw him without speaking. 

“You don't know the pain you feel when you're rejected KO. It's much worse than any other pain acquired in combat. You can't heal it by just putting a Band-Aid. It’s lethal than any cut or shot”

“Rad, I don't know much about love, but I can tell you that you can't keep hurting yourself like that. Enid already gave you a negative answer, and as my mom told me, someone's opinions are respected, even if we dislike them"

"The thing is...I want to have her as my girlfriend. I fell in love with her, and I don't know if I would be able to find someone to give me the same happiness" 

"She's sure like the orbs. You'll find one as time passes. There are many out there on the plaza, it's just a matter of search" said KO.

"But... but if I have to let her go, what can I do now then?"

He was about to burst into tears. All KO did was hug his friend and he said: 

"Come on, Rad, just let her go."

He continued to cry on his shoulder, silently whispering Enid’s name. What he thought might have been a happy ending for him had become a catastrophe. His honor and his ego were not worth it at that moment.

He loved Enid, but KO was right. It was no longer worth trying a deep relationship. They had at least stayed as friends. The worst case he could have had is for her to end up despising and breaking their friendship.

Karma did its job. And Rad just had to accept it. He started wising his tears, and he waited for KO to talk. 

"I think you should take a little break Rad, tomorrow maybe I could take your job of lifting boxes in the Bodega..."

"No, KO. I can handle that. You don't have to worry"

He got up from his bed and decided to accompany KO to the exit. It was too late, but he had offered to take him home. He never thought he'd been able to disobey Carol just to go comfort him.

"I recommend you to rest Rad; I can manage this on my own"

They both hugged each other in that instant. Rad then felt love and appreciation again. He missed Enid, but he was sure that moment in his van would be forgotten as time passes. Sure, for her, yes. He didn't want to think anything negative, he wanted his friend to leave with the smile that he had helped him.

Anyway, he was still deppresed. He was still sad about the rejection. But he had to have a smile to avoid KO watching him crying.

He was a great friend, and he would always be grateful to him. 

They said goodbye and Rad went back to his room. Before entering, his father asked.

"Rad, are you feeling better?" 

With a slight smile, he said "With a broken heart, but I would say that I'm fine"

He lay down again in his bed, and decided to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, and he had to be fine to be with his friends. He had to do it for Enid; he didn't want her to feel bad about his sadness.

Taking the rose that was once from her friend, he embraced it with all his strength before closing her eyes.

“Good night Enid” he said before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to finish this. Sorry if I took A LONG TIME xD. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short story, thank you for reading till this part c:


End file.
